


【茜言万雨】Polly

by CitrusOranges



Series: 玻璃飛船 [4]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F, OOC OOC OOC, 三观不存在的, 就很雷很狗血, 站街预警, 第一篇雨1 第二篇茜1
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:08:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25364392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitrusOranges/pseuds/CitrusOranges
Summary: 狗血站街故事，也可以说是个落魄摇滚乐手和她的富婆(?)骨肉皮的故事。雨1茜0，雨比茜年纪大。
Relationships: 万茜/张雨绮, 茜言万雨
Series: 玻璃飛船 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975480
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 狗血、狗血、狗血。特别狗血和OOC。接受不了请直接关掉(:[___]

酒吧老板不怀好意地看着她。

“小姐，还差25美分，或者你也可以……”老板朝店里那些男人努努嘴，“你明白吧？他们或许会想要请你喝酒。”

万茜转头去看那些男人，是有几个盯着她，其中一个的目光更是毫不避讳。光是坐在那里，她就能看得出他是人高马大难以对付的那号人。

她舔了舔嘴唇，摇头谢绝了老板的提议。

推开酒吧的门走出去，外面风很大，她拢了拢外套。感觉好像有一只手在她的身体里抓挠，攥着她的胃，扯着她的脾肺。那只手渴求着酒精的味道，她感觉舌尖有点发苦发涩。衣服不够保暖，现在已经是深秋了，落叶在街边打着旋，她又打了个哆嗦。

她怎么也想不到自己会在异国他乡流浪。家里面没人管，所以二十出头的年纪，跟人一起逃了，到美国闯荡。人生地不熟，可是天不怕地不怕的，竟然还有板有眼跟几个人组了一支小乐队。她是他们的鼓手，她生来性子烈，骨子里有股狠劲，打起鼓来比谁都有力。她也写歌，负责主音吉他或节奏吉他都没什么问题，乐队很多事都由着她管。

刚开始那几年，他们挤在贫民窟里，跟不同国度的男女搭过伙过着日子。白天在外面餐馆里打工，夜里去一些小酒吧驻唱。忙得像陀螺一样，也感觉不到日子苦。

他们的乐队在当地唐人街小有名气的时候，她开始幻想美好的未来。也许可以挣点钱，去上学，又或者运气再好点，可以去跑跑小音乐节，不用挨饿受冻就已经很好了。

日子确实也好过了一点，可是也就是因为有点闲钱了，乐队的吉他手开始酗酒。他们的女主唱是土生土长的美籍华裔，鱼龙混杂的当地酒吧，她在哪儿都认识些人。

所以开始碰药了，碰到那些药物了，事情就变味儿了。万茜忍无可忍，终于在一场演出后敲断了她的鼓棒，把鼓面捅了个窟窿，砸断了吉他手的吉他。她跟他们的主音吉他手和女主唱撕破了脸。

不能跟他们再见面了，所以只好去更远的城市。可是她能去哪儿呢，去哪儿能落脚呢？除了乐队这方面的事，自己也没有什么能力，没什么钱，偏偏还有点酒瘾。

冷空气像针一样扎进她的肺里，还从她的袖口灌进来，凉到心里去。这么冷，如果有酒的话，起码也可以暖一暖身子。万茜想到了刚才酒吧老板的眼神，可是真的要做那种事情吗？

她感觉已经撑到极限了，她从没想过自己可能会为了一滴酒精而去给一个男人口交，可是她不知道如果对酒精的欲望让她脑子里那根弦彻底断掉，自己会不会做出更可怕的事情来。

酒吧旁有一条肮脏的后巷，有几个穿着低廉又艳俗的短裙的年轻女人站在那里。地面上冰冷的积水和酸臭的污水混合在一起，她觉得那简直是某种恶魔留下的恶心黏液。可是那些女人似乎毫不在意，她们穿着细长的高跟鞋，踏在那肮脏的地面上，指间还夹着细细的烟。

她们在观望进出酒吧的男人。

万茜不想那样，但她天生有某种雷达，她知道哪些人会是想要捕猎的人。

因为基本没有碰过药，她还算健康，加上有着相当漂亮的身体和脸，以前不是没有碰到过果儿*。有很多漂亮的果儿，男孩女孩都有，想跟她上床。那种灼人的目光，从台下到床上，都带着狂热而激烈的崇拜意味。把她捧为神，他们则是亲吻她脚尖的圣徒。

她不知道他们有没有想过，他们狂热追逐过的人，会沦落到今天这个地步，连烂醉如泥的日子都不配拥有，只有清醒的痛苦纠缠着她的身心。

那个女人出现在万茜视线中的时候，万茜一眼便看得到她眼里的欲望。所以对于那女人礼貌地询问她价钱这件事，她没有觉得惊讶。与此同时，万茜脑子里那根弦也悄然随之崩断。

她看上去挺年轻，非常漂亮。她留着长卷发，穿着风衣，指间夹着一根烟。万茜看到她扫过酒吧旁的巷子，很快就锁定了马路对面正在踌躇踱步的自己。

万茜没有多想。没有想为什么这女人穿着价格不菲的大衣从这种廉价酒吧里出来，没有想为什么她身上没有酒气。

一个满脑子只剩酒精，被生活折磨得苦不堪言已经开始考虑是否要出卖身体赚点酒钱的人，哪有心思去考虑那些事情呢。

何乐而不为，她很漂亮，眼神里带着欲望，她还愿意付钱跟自己做爱，这就够了。

“小姐，”万茜的声音听起来有些嘶哑，但她仍然掐着嗓子努力挤出甜蜜的味道，“酒店就拜托您找了，我……”

女人笑了笑：“不用担心，跟我走吧。”

万茜上了她的车，那女人开着一辆商务车，看上去是职场女性。万茜怎么也想不通她这种人为什么会去廉价酒吧寻找猎物，但是她现在很累，她不想去思考这些事情，只想找到地方做爱，然后拿钱走人。

是那个女人先开了口，她说了中文。“你也是中国人吧？”

万茜有片刻的惊讶，很快又恢复了平静，她礼貌地笑笑：“嗯，您怎么看出来……”

“猜的，”她的语气很平淡，听不出什么情绪，“我叫张雨绮，叫我雨绮姐吧。”

万茜愣住了，她不知道这个人为什么要跟陌生人说自己的名字。而且同是中国人，这让她不得不提高了警惕性。她并没觉得多亲切，反而觉得奇怪，怎么会这么碰巧，在自己缺钱的时候，正好出现一个中国女人来买她一晚呢。

“雨绮姐，”表面上还是得附和着的，“叫我茜茜吧。”

“嗯，”张雨绮似乎没有追问她真名的意思，“这么晚了，我也没带什么东西，回我家吧。”

害怕还是有点害怕，但万茜感觉不出她身上有恶意。她觉得她好像是带着什么目的来的，但她又琢磨不出这样的人能有什么目的。

万茜看着张雨绮开向城郊的别墅区，知道自己碰上有钱人了，她倒没有过多考虑这个人有多富有，反而莫名其妙想着自己会不会被这女人囚禁在地窖里之类的。想完又觉得自己很好笑，她已经把生活过得一团糟了，再差又能差到哪儿去呢。

她没想到这个女人真的只是想跟她做爱，起码现在是的。张雨绮领她进了房子后就带她去浴室洗澡，还体贴的给她准备了新的洗漱用品，拿了一条真丝睡裙。

万茜出来的时候，看到张雨绮在床边的小吧台上摆了些吃的，还有两杯红酒。她不是很饿，胃里面绞几次，那个劲儿也就过了。她想喝酒。

张雨绮也已经洗过澡了，想也是，她家楼里肯定还有别的浴室。她看着万茜那种沙漠渴水旅人才会有的眼神，笑了一下，招手叫她过去，还跟了一句：“你得吃点东西，吃完再喝吧。”

万茜吃得不多，也只喝了一杯，就停下来。她还有点分寸和理智，知道人家喊自己来的目的。“谢谢姐姐，”她露出笑容，“我们开始吧。”

张雨绮顿了顿，也不多说什么，拉过万茜的手带她去床上，然后同她接吻。她的吻如万茜想的一样，带着香气和暖意，让她身体升上一股热。她给万茜的睡裙很好脱，万茜感觉她的指尖很热。

她不再觉得冷了。

张雨绮是她见过最温柔的床伴，每深一寸，甚至只是加一根手指，都要问她会不会难受。她还会吻她，安抚她。万茜听到自己的喘息和呻吟，她有点恶心自己，可是张雨绮的动作温柔到让她几乎要觉得自己是在跟一个深爱着她的情人上床。

她以前承受的多是激烈的性爱，那些果儿或者是床伴，往往跟她一样，喝多了酒，有些甚至磕了药。粗鲁的人很多，但是她感觉不到疼痛，酒精刺激着她的神经，而且似乎越激烈的性越能带她短暂逃离生活给她的痛苦。

最后她靠在张雨绮的怀里，终于哭了出来。有时候陌生人给的一点温暖，反而让人容易感动，即便这时候，对方是一个买春的人，她也还是被打动了。

温热的眼泪在张雨绮的睡衣上砸出深深浅浅的圆点，浸染开来，万茜慌忙又躲开，低着头，嘴上胡乱跟她道着歉。她听到张雨绮低低叹了口气，然后问她：“你不记得我了吗？”

万茜茫然地抬头，看着张雨绮的脸，她想不起来和这个人有什么交集了。在乐队的最后两年，每天醉生梦死的，早上醒来常常不知道自己在谁的床上，身边又躺着谁。她根本不记得自己跟这样的人有过交集。

张雨绮伸手给她擦了擦眼泪，目光有点复杂。“去年冬天，我们上过床，”她够到了床头柜上的烟，点了一支，“你可能已经忘记我了，因为你喝得太醉。当时我问你要不要跟我出去开房，你想也没想就跟我走了。”

烟雾缭绕升腾起来，张雨绮吸了一口，把烟递到万茜的嘴边，万茜顺从的张嘴接了。

“我一直在找你。我出差的时候，在你原来驻唱的地方见过你两次。散场之后你来找我喝酒，我就带你出去了。”

说到这里张雨绮突然停了一下，接着自嘲地笑笑：“挺可笑的，我本来是想联系你们跟我的公司合作一些业务，看看能不能出唱片之类的。没想到还没谈事情，我就带你出去开房了。你没打过我的电话，我猜我留的名片你没有带走吧。那之后我回这边处理了些事情，耽搁了几个月，后来再去就找不到你了，只好问那里的老板，他给了我你们乐队租的排练室的地址。我顺着找过去，才知道你们已经解散了。你的电话打不通了，我要到了其他人的电话，一个个打过去，才知道你的情况。看样子你跟他们合作不下去了。你们好心的贝斯手现在在一个中餐馆打工，他跟我讲了你到这里来了——很巧，我就住在这个城市。”

“他说你告诉他，你会去那片的酒吧街。我也只是去碰碰运气，”张雨绮看着万茜，“去了几次，没想到真的碰上了。”

万茜恍了神，心里有些暖意涌上来。她习惯了给自己套上冷漠的外壳，因为总觉得自己这样的人不值得被人喜欢，那些喜欢也总是一瞬的，一晚就过了。她觉得自己这样厌世的人，是不会有人真的倾注爱意给她的。

可是她又不知道如何去面对这样一个人。于是自嘲地笑起来：“我才更可笑吧。跟陌生人上完床，记都记不住。现在甚至没有什么正经工作，想买点酒喝都得考虑够不够付酒钱。你看我，我现在可悲到需要卖身……”

“下面是我今天最想跟你说的，”张雨绮拿掉万茜手上的烟，在玻璃烟灰缸里摁灭，接着她握住她的手，去吻她的指尖，“我希望你能和我试试看，我不在乎结果。我很喜欢你，觉得你很有才华。如果你不愿意，我们也可以商讨一些生意，你现在知道了，我是个商人。”

“我希望你知道，你可以靠你的才华赚钱的。你这样的人，不应该去外面找人买你，你值得一些更好的东西。”

窗外风声呼啸而过，万茜知道这个冬天一定是彻骨的寒冷，但是在张雨绮身边，或许会好过一些吧。

所以她向她点了点头。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *果儿：骨肉皮（groupie），是一群追求和明星（可以是影星，歌星，作家等）发生关系（大多数情况下是肉体，少数情况为精神上的）的人（一般为追星族）的总称。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 给Polly续个结尾吧，庆祝一下破万。是评论哪位妹子说的，摇滚小狼狗和她的富婆主人。8好意思，小雨在我这边做1的机会是真的少。

万茜拍了拍耳朵，感觉还是有点耳鸣。她瘫倒在俱乐部的沙发上，摸出手机给张雨绮打电话：“喂，是我。今天过得怎么样？”

“还行，还是很忙。这两天在Glastonbury怎么样，玩得开心吗？”张雨绮的声音顺着电波漂洋过海而来。万茜不自觉地吞咽了一下口水，感觉喉咙干得很，于是顺手拿了旁边的啤酒啜了一口。

“开心啊，要是我们也能去Glastonbury就好了。我挺好的，”万茜看了一眼时间，“明天就回去了。小雨……我很想你。”

“你在外面，好歹叫我小雨姐吧？”“这怎么了，他们又听不懂中文！”万茜听到那头传来张雨绮的笑声：“我也很想你。对不起啊，我实在太忙了，下次你们英巡我肯定跟着去。对了，你有没有听我的话少喝点酒，你知道我不喜欢你喝那么多。”

“我没怎么喝，清醒着呢。我跟你说，Damon和他男友在一起，Lila也带着她的男伴，Alex每天演出一结束就玩失踪……反正他们都不会闲着，就我……我很寂寞哎。”万茜的手指勾着易拉罐的拉环，撇过来撇过去，她看着不远处的卡座里，Damon揽着他的男友，头靠着头亲密地嘀咕着什么。说不羡慕是不可能的。

“哎呀，不好意思嘛，你也知道我这个情况，忙得焦头烂额的，怎么跟你们满世界飞呢？等明年，明年就好了……”

“知道啦，你每天说一遍，说得我耳朵都生茧了！哦对了，上个月日巡的时候，我有没有跟你说过日本的女粉丝，哇——那叫一个吓人，我们差点没被堵死在机场。”万茜就想气一气张雨绮，想让她知道自己还是有很多人喜欢的。

张雨绮拖长了声音：“哦——是吗？”

“对呀，日本的女孩子比英国的狂热多了，而且都打扮得漂漂亮亮……”“好了好了！我知道了，你赶紧给我回来！”

张雨绮听到了万茜无法抑制的笑声，知道这个人的计谋得逞了。她是真的事情太多处理不过来，不然她肯定是要跟着去的，其实不是不信任万茜，她确实也知道这些搞乐队的孩子下了演出肯定都要去寻欢作乐。

可是万茜有她了，所以每次他们都只留万茜一个人。万茜混在他们中间，活脱脱一个养生朋克专家，基本上就是在酒吧陪着坐坐，到点就回去跟她煲电话粥了。她当然也觉得过意不去。

这几年，万茜在她的帮助下戒掉了酒瘾，之前是在幕后写写歌，后来又加入了公司主推的一支新生摇滚乐队，现在也算小有名气。这一年出了唱片，开始全世界跑巡演，这几个月去了日本和英国，她太忙了，所以没跟着去。

张雨绮想她。她以前老觉得自己工作忙，感情的事可以放一放，可是没想到碰上万茜以后，反倒是想把其他事情放一放。而且她没想过——她把这孩子领回来的时候，以为是只受伤的猫儿，她得保护她，把她拢在自己的翅膀下。后来她才知道，这哪是小猫呢，其实这是只小狼崽子。

她第一次发现这是只披着皮的小狼崽，是因为有天万茜没控制住酒瘾。她下班回家的时候，看到满地的废纸团，意识到她的宝贝可能是写歌不顺利了。张雨绮脱了外套放了包，准备先把人找到，结果看到她红着眼睛自己跑过来。

小猫撞进她怀里，一身的酒气，瓮声瓮气地说了一堆，张雨绮还没怎么理清这个小醉鬼在说什么，就被撂倒到沙发上去了。

她本来是想把小猫抱在怀里顺顺毛的，没想到小家伙终于露出了獠牙。她想着，原来这是只狼啊，当初怎么把犬科看成猫科的……

万茜边哭边咬着张雨绮脖颈和锁骨，拱在她胸前哼唧着说，我真的写不出歌来了，我写不出来了，我这么没用，你会不会不要我。张雨绮推着她毛茸茸的脑袋，想安慰她，说自己不会不要她，可还没组织好语言，就吃痛叫了出来。

张雨绮不知道怎么形容喝醉的万茜，俨然就是某种兽类转化成了人形啊，没轻没重的下嘴，不知道的真要以为她要吃人。万茜那天把她折腾得腰酸背痛的，第二天早上醒来的时候，主动做好了早餐端到她跟前，一副臊眉搭眼的样子，又是道歉又是自我检讨的。

张雨绮咬着牙，在心里跟自己说，再也不要相信这个小狼崽子了。

万茜回到美国之后，直接在机场跟其他成员说了再见，然后就上了专车回家。Damon总是笑她不像搞摇滚的，恋家程度比幼儿园小朋友更甚。万茜满不在乎地说，当你家里有一个张雨绮那样的漂亮女人在等着你，谁还会在乎外面的花花草草啊。

张雨绮在等她。特地叫了厨师来家里，做了一桌子中国菜。万茜开门的时候就闻到了味道，她笑起来，抱起在她脚边蹭来蹭去的猫，高声说：“我回来了！”

张雨绮扎着围裙出来的，她特地请了一天的假，在家打扫了一遍卫生，边等着万茜回家。终于看到心心念念了几个月的人，她笑得弯起眼睛，把万茜搂进怀里。她们的猫不满地喵了两声，挣脱了万茜的怀抱，跳回了地面。

“你是不是又瘦啦，”张雨绮松开手臂，打量着她的小狼崽，“困不困？先过来吃饭吧。”

万茜不肯松开她的手，又把她拉进怀里，凑到她的耳边呢喃着：“等下再吃，我先吃你。”

自从张雨绮发现了万茜的本质，她就逐渐感觉自己拗不过万茜了。万茜现在说想要她，就绝对不会乖乖听话去吃饭的。

她带着薄茧的手指滑过张雨绮的身体，然后在张雨绮耳边嗫嚅着自己有多想她，这几个月有多寂寞无聊。还威胁她，以后再不跟着一起跑巡演，她就再也不写歌了。

这哪有几年前那个在深秋时节找不到酒喝，在路灯下徘徊着瑟瑟发抖的小猫的影子啊。

万茜灼热的手掌抚过张雨绮的腰间，舌尖扫过她的大腿内侧，害她喘息嘤咛起来。她越这样万茜就越兴奋，几个月没见面，她没办法按耐下性子温柔待她。万茜只想把她欺负哭，以此作为她不陪她去巡演的报复。

于是变本加厉的用指尖顶弄着身下的姐姐，故意去触碰那些会让她尖叫的地方，带着点坏心思，兴之所至地按住某个地方戳刺用力，害得张雨绮没办法把娇软的呻吟尽数吞咽进喉咙。

万茜爱极了她温热紧致的内壁绞紧她手指时那种感觉，爱极了张雨绮挺着腰配合她动作时那种羞怯的样子。她攀上去跟她接吻，去咬她的唇，嘴里还控诉着张雨绮只顾工作不顾她的恶行，手下也毫不留情，依旧没有放过她的意思。

直到高潮涌上来，张雨绮的眼睛里蒙上了水光，万茜才放过她。张雨绮不知道，自己这时候反而像一只奶猫了，眼里浸着一层泪，唇边还无法抑制地溢出来呜咽声。万茜笑着去吻她纤长湿润的睫毛，然后又跟她道歉：“对不起嘛，我太想你了。再躺一会儿，然后我们去吃——”

“喵——”万茜被打断了，她抬头看向床脚。黑黑的一团，像个小煤球，那是她们的猫。小家伙蹲在床下，歪着头看着她们，一脸好奇的样子。

“Billie，到外面去玩，”万茜朝他挥挥手，“你妈妈被我搞累了，需要休息。”

然后万茜被张雨绮拿枕头拍了一脸。

-

**END ******

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 果然雨不能1


End file.
